Justification and Detestation ADOPTED!
by ReenaKanda
Summary: At first, it was just Edward finding a boy named Allen being chased by Akuma's. Now, they are helping each other on their way as they are on the run from their enemies along with old and new friends with villains. ADOPTED FROM AKUMU LEE CRIMSON!
1. Chapter 1

**_ADOPTERS Note (AAN)_**

**_I adopted this story from Akumu Lee Crimson. Read and reveiw._**

* * *

He ran. He ran as if the wind wouldn't match his speed right now… He had to get away before _they _caught him.

Allen jumped from a building to another building somewhere in Munich, Germany. Hoards of Akuma are chasing behind him furiously crying out, "Noah-sama! Noah-sama!" or "Fourteenth! Fourteenth!"

Each time Allen heard the Akuma's cries, the Fourteenth tries to take over him. Each time the Fourteenth did that, Allen grew weaker. This is bad. This is getting_really_ bad.

Gradually, Allen began to slow down. Usually, he wouldn't wear down so easily. The Fourteenth, his lack of sleep, and food were the cause.

_Only if I was at the Black Order_. . . . Allen shook his head and slapped himself mentally. That wouldn't happen. Everyone over there mistrusts him because he was a Noah. He pictured Leverrier in his mind and shuddered. Who knows what the evil man would try and do to him once he gets back, most likely an execution. He doesn't want to see the crying face of Lenalee, nor the anguished face of Komui for having another friend he couldn't help because he was powerless compared to Leverrier.

_Why me? _He thought as he continued run._Why does it always have to be me of all people?_

* * *

He walked in the alleyway that looks so much familiar as the ones back in Central. How he wish to be back in Amestris with his own little brother. . . If he was alive that is.

Edward looked up at the sky as a few drops of water splashed onto his face. Stratus clouds. . . Rain. . . He doesn't like rain no matter how much refreshing it can be to nature. After all, it's when Scar tried to kill him and claimed that he was doing it on "God's will". It was when Nina Tucker and her dog Alexander had been killed by him. It was when he first experienced the hell back in Resembool that caused him to lose his limbs and took away Al's body. It wasn't fair. But as Dante and Hohenheim said, nothing's fair in alchemy. Even the Equivalent Exchange which was said to be the truth of the whole world which Edward believed back then. He really was a kid.

Suddenly, he saw a blur jumping from a roof to another roof and hoards of . . ._things_ after him.

Curious, he walked over to a wall of a building and began to climb on a pipe that was tightly attached to it.

As he climbed up he grew more and more curious of those _things_ that were after that blur. When he was close enough to the roof, he saw that those _things _were not a real being. They looked like machines. . . used for war. He had a sudden surge of sorrow when he recalled the time he was a State Alchemist, a "Dog of the Military". He had to obey every command they told him and every time he did, his life got worse.

Edward thought he was different from the other State Alchemists because he was called "The Hero of the People", but he was no different. It was because of what he'd done to Al that put him in absolute misery. Especially when he was turned into a Philosopher's Stone _because_ he didn't protect his little brother from the bastard, Kimblee, who turned him into a time bomb. If it wasn't for Scar, he would've been dead by now… or he may have been dead when Edward had tried to bring him back from the Gate of Truth.

Edward shook his head and jumped right back into reality. He spaced off too much since he didn't notice he was already on the roof of that building. He noticed that the blur was actually a person and he was shaking his head like Edward did a second ago and . . . . Is that white hair? Is he an old man?

As he closely watched the person, he figured out that he was actually a young boy, around the same age as him. It was hard to tell from the clown outfit the boy was wearing.

* * *

Allen looked at the blond person running behind him. He's probably a curious and innocent civilian who knew nothing of the Holy War… if it was a Holy one.

_Get away! You'll get hurt! _Allen wanted to scream at him, but alas his strength and stamina is too low. Black spots began to appear in his vision, and more came when he continued to run away from the Akuma until he just collapsed and blacked out as soon as the man, no boy, who was now right next to him.

* * *

The boy collapsed and passed out when he was just got near him. The boy said something, Edward noted since he moved his mouth, but he didn't hear it . . . Not like it mattered.

Edward looked around and saw that those war machines are speeding up . . . faster than before. He had sneaked past them when they suddenly stopped and began to repeat, "Noah-sama? Noah-sama?" But now it's different. He had to do something before—

"_Ka-chak!"_

"Oh, shi*t!" Edward swore loudly and ran back to the edge of the building in complicated directions that the machines couldn't hit a scratch on with the white-haired boy on his back. He began to climb down the pipe he used with one hand, which was taking a hell lot of time. He could do it with alchemy. But he didn't want to risk attractions with all the blue lightning flashing madly. Edward was nearly at the ground when one white looking machine with a pentacle marked on its belly that oddly resembled an angel, came right in front of his face and turned its arm into a gun.

_How do they do that? _He thought. _It can't be alchemy! The science here isn't as developed as Amestris excluding the technical stuff! _Edward jumped off the pipe and landed on the ground when the machine began to shoot its first shot at him which missed very narrowly.

_That was close! _Thought Edward as he continued to run towards the darkest alleyway. They would be safer over there.

Then the strange thing happened.

Those machines stopped and began to look around bewildered while saying "Noah-sama?" And those crazy angellike ones, also bewildered from the expression which Edward had to chuckle, stopped.

"Noah-sama? Doko/Where?"

Edward, having no idea of what they were talking about slowly backed off into the shadows when they began to bicker something about someone being a 'Noah' or not. . . Whatever that is.

He ran in the dark alleyway towards his and Hohenheim's place. He hoped that those machines . . . or were they? . . . Didn't follow them.

Edward continued to run into twisted and complicated directions the dark alleyway gave them. Stray white beams of light streaked through the ever complicated directions of the alley. He looked around and nodded in satisfied that the machine lost them.

He was out of the dark alley, the building he and Hohenheim lived was in view.

He opened the door to the building and entered, stumbling a bit with the boy who was pretty heavy. If it wasn't for his automail, his arms might have been worn out minutes ago. He walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, and entered through the door that's labeled 'Zimmer Nr. 21'. He looked around seeing that Hohenheim was out, probably staying in the Thule University to talk with a person named Heinstich. Edward walked into his own bedroom and laid the boy down on his bed.

Edward looked at the boy with curiosity. He never really took a good look at him when he carried the boy from the roof all the over here. The boy had a peculiar scar on his left side of the face. The scar started as an upside down pentacle from the forehead and all the way down to the corners of his chin. There was another slash, this time horizontally across the cheek. Edward noticed that the scar was redder than normal scars would have.

The clown outfit the boy was wearing looked very dirty, he noted. He opened his closet and took out a set of his clothes and began to change the boy. When Edward unbuttoned the boys' shirt, he took a look at any part of the boys' chest just in case he needed treatment for any injuries. He gasped when he saw a lot of scars on the boy. Some of them looked pretty fatal. Instinctively, Edward brought his own hand up to his chest and clenched his shirt remembering the horror when Envy killed him.

He took a look at the deformed left arm with a green cross engraved on it. _He must've had a hard life. . . Like mine,_Edward thought sadly. _Everything goes wrong for us no matter how much we don't want that._

He continued to change the boy's clothes and slipped the clothes onto the boy's. The boy looked weird with all the brown, but it was better than the clown outfit which he decided that he should put it in the laundry basket where the laundry lady can take and wash it.

He draped the blankets over the boy and went into the kitchen to make a quick meal for himself and the boy. He wasn't much of a cooker, but he was at least way better than Hohenheim. Edward smiled at the thought when his father told him that he can't cook and explained all the details when he first tried to.

* * *

Black. That was all Allen saw until he caught sight of a boy with short, cropped golden hair and eyes. The bangs were separated from his face with an antenna sticking out between them holding out his hand to Allen. The boy offering his hand looked similar to the boy he saw while the Akuma was pursuing him. He looked around. Everything was suddenly white.

"_This is your last chance you know," _A voice called out. It sounded like millions of voices saying the same thing simultaneously.

"_Take it or lose it," _it said. The boy began to fade away slowly. Allen thought about taking his' chance'. What would that 'chance' be?

He remembered the crying face of Lenalee when he left her with the Black Order. He remembered the grateful look on Kanda's face when he helped him and Alma escape to Mater. He remembered Lavi's joking voice when he first met him.

He stretched his hand out and clasped it with the fading boy's and the boy pulled him up and a bright flash of light engulfed him.

Allen sat up. He was in a room he didn't recognize and looked around. There wasn't anything intimidating in here except for a couple of . . . What is that? Arms and . . Legs? He grabbed the covers of the bed he was lying down and began to walk towards the small enclosed shelves.

As he got close to the shelves, he saw that they were just prosthesis which he sighed with relief. Komui would be in heaven if he saw those. Footsteps approached as Allen's mind started to freak out of why they were in such an odd place.

"How much longer are you going to be standing there gaping like an idiot?"

He jumped and saw the same boy that was actually the same boy that saw him running away from the Akuma.

"Well. . . um. . . . " stuttered Allen before the boy laughed. As Allen stared at him dumbly, he saw that this boy was the same boy he saw in his dream except he looked around six years older.

"Are you hungry?" asked the blonde. He leaned against the door frame. At the exact same time, Allen's stomach growled loudly, and he blushed.

The boy laughed again and said, "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Come on. I have some food waiting in the kitchen."

He turned around and started walking and Allen followed. Once he was out of the room, a good smell of scrambled eggs set his mouth watering.

"Um. . . May I ask what your name is?" asked Allen rather shyly. The boy took a pan loaded with scrambled eggs and began loading it on the plate with a spoon before replying, "It's Edward Elric. But just call me Ed." Edward offered his left hand and Allen took it.

"Mine's Allen Walker," said Allen. He took a seat while Edward shoved a plate full of scrambled eggs and baked potatoes and a bowl of stew.

"Now eat," said Edward with his hands on his hips.

* * *

Edward studied Allen hard as soon as he began to eat.

He never seen anyone else eat that fast and that much before . . . until he met Allen.

Allen was literally wolfing down the whole thing as quick as a wolf would eat a deer except that he ate it much cleaner than a wolf would.

Allen stopped for a moment and blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's—"

Edward dismissively waved his hand, "Its fine. It _does_ look as if you haven't ate for days."

Allen continued his meal after that until the plate was licked clean.

"Umm. . . . Are there any seconds?" asked Allen.

"Sure," was the reply and Allen relaxed. He could still feel the storm inside his stomach called starvation.

After twenty-one plates of scrambled eggs, ten baked potatoes, and fifteen bowls of stew, Allen was full. Edward was amazed to see him eat all of that, whilst it would probably him a full month to do that.

"Thanks for the meal!" said Allen happily.

Edward cracked a smile, "You also should thank me for the clothes."

Allen reddens when he finally noticed the clothes which were not the clown outfit and the usual British black, grey, and white. This time, it was in a German style with brown and white.

Edward took Allen's dishes to the sink and began to wash them.

Silence fell between the two until Allen asked, "How did you get away from the Akuma?"

_Akuma? So that's what those things were called. And obviously, they are not devils despite the name. But I guess that makes sense when they are highly hazardous,_Edward thought.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I just carried you from the roof, climbed down on a pipe, an Akuma that looked like an angel with a pentacle on its fat belly nearly killed me with its stupid bullet, and they bickered if I was a Noah or not, whatever a Noah is. I think it was my eyes that confused the Akuma the first time. The second, I think it was something else . . . "

Allen jumped at when Edward said 'Noah' which he saw that it was bad.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Erm. . . yes," said Allen. His eyes began to narrow with suspicion. "It's the Noah part."

Edward grew more curious. "Can you tell me about Noah or Noah's?"

"Well . . . they are a group of thirteen people that can control Akuma and they're the only one. Each Noah has a different special ability like touching whatever they want to touch, control a very fast method of transportation, and read people's mind. I don't really want to talk about it. I have some bad experiences with them," Allen answered hesitantly.

"Oh," said Edward. He remembered the homunculi and Dante. They were something similar to that of those 'Noah's'.

"And . . . You're not a Noah are you?" asked Allen.

Edward nearly sputtered with laughter as he washed the dishes. "No I'm not. If you're asking me about my eye color, it was a one in a million chance of getting that same color as my father's."

Allen relaxed a bit and asked another question, "Are you. . . You know. . . About my left arm?"

Edward laughed, "You saw those prosthesis from my room did you?"

Allen nodded.

"I wear them."

Allen's eyes widened.

"You mean you lost _both _of your arm and leg?"

Edward nodded.

"How?"

". . . . In a childhood accident," said Edward.

"Can you show me?"

Edward turned off the faucet and walked back towards the table. He lifted his right arm and removed the skin covering hesitantly showing the gleaming metal of automail Hohenheim made.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with people staring at my arm like this so I wear the skin covering to make things more relaxing."

Allen stared at the prosthesis hard. Edward could tell that he was trying to figure out how they work so well.

"There is a port on my right shoulder—" he tapped his finger at the port "—that connects the prosthesis to the nerves. You have to have a surgery to connect that. When I had the surgery after the childhood accident. My childhood friend told me that the pain was enough to make a tough, body builder soldier scream and cry. She's seen a lot of people who done that."

He smiled sadly.

* * *

Allen looked at the boy's eyes. They used to be fierce with determination, but now they are no other than the eyes of people who've seen too much . . . like him. Edward has gone through a lot and is so similar to him, except for the fact that he wasn't born deformed and is not an accommodator to Innocence.

His left eye suddenly activated and he saw Edward jumped in surprise. _Akuma!_Was the only thing he thought before a blast came and shattered the windows of the kitchen.

"It's Akuma!" shouted Allen to Edward. Edward nodded and clapped his hands. At first Allen thought he was praying since he just clapped when an Akuma intruded, but blue sparks and a metallic sound rang throughout the air and a wall shot out.

Allen stared in amazement as he activated Crown Clown. _He's an accommodator? _Allen thought. He slashed through a level three with his black and sleek looking claw as it exploded.

"Hey Allen! Is there any way we can destroy these things? My automail won't work!"

Allen turned around to see Edward dodging a level three and created another wall to block the bullets. A blade came from his prosthesic which he assumed that was automail. _So he's not an accommodator._

"Alchemy won't work either!"

_Alchemy? According to Lavi, wasn't that a dead art?_

Allen shouted back, "You have to have Innocence! It's the only way to purify the Akuma's soul and send it to where it should belong!"

"Innocence? Whatever the hell that is I don't have it!" Edward shouted back from behind the wall. The level three went over the wall and tried to shoot Edward, but unsuccessfully. The golden haired boy flipped backwards toward the door to the kitchen and created another wall where he can hide once again.

"Damn! If only we had a talisman we could hold off the level three!" swore Allen as he slashed the level three Akuma that tried to kill Edward.

"Talisman? I don't know what that is! Wait . . . . Did you say something about a soul earlier?" shouted Edward as he ran to Allen's side.

"Yes. Akuma are made out of three things, 'machine', 'soul', and 'despair'. That's what makes an Akuma. Why?" Edward looked at the next level three and replied quickly, "As long as there's a soul, then that's fine. Also, nice eye!"

"It's useless to try and destroy it without Innocence!" Allen protested.

"I'm not going to do that. I'm just saying that I found a way that can stop and paralyze Akuma for minutes. Which I'm going to do now!"

Edward ran towards the level three and all Allen could do was wait. He saw Edward clap his hand and touched his fingers to the level three. After he did his work the Akuma continued to move, but very sluggishly. It moved very slowly until it came to a stop and fell to the ground.

Edward landed and grabbed the ledge of the war torn kitchen and shouted to Allen, "Let's get out of here!" Allen immediately nodded. He looked around, for Timcanpy. He forgot about the golden golem when he was running away from the Akuma. Then Allen noticed a spark of gold appearing in the rain and landed on his head.

"Timcanpy! So that's where you were!" Allen exclaimed. He looked around to find Edward nowhere in sight.

"Ed! Where are you?" shouted Allen.

"Down here! If you see a flash of blue lightning, then that's me! Got it?" shouted a voice down below.

Allen ran towards the edge of the building and saw Edward paralyzing more Akuma before he motioned to Allen to come down the street.

Allen jumped down onto the street, his mask on and deactivated Crown Clown.

"Yes?" asked Allen.

"We're going into the alley. That's how I got away from them. Whatever you do, go quietly and don't try to make any light. You've got good night vision do you?"

Allen nodded. Edward breathed out with satisfaction and he turned around to a very dark looking alley and said, "Let's go."

_**AAN: REVIEW! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AAN: Adopted from Akumu Lee Crimson R&R_**

**Chapter 2**

As they ran through the dark alley with Edward in the lead, Allen heard crashes from behind. _The Akuma are probably getting frantic to find me, _Allen thought before crashing onto his new ally's back.

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed. "We don't have time to think or daydream!"

Edward turned to look at the secret passage he and Hohenheim made in case of emergencies. Normal people wouldn't see it, but people with sharp eyes can, but barely, since it was sealed with alchemy.

Edward clapped his hands into a prayinglike position and slammed his hands down on the stone ground. A cellar door opened immediately revealing a dark hole in the ground.

"Come on!"

Allen went inside first, then Edward slid in and shut the cellar door with a soft _thunk_and sealed it with blue lightning flashing around in every direction.

"Where are we?" Allen asked as he and Edward trudged through the pitch black darkness without any light supporting their vision.

"We're in the secret passageway Dad and I made in case of emergencies," Edward answered shifting uncomfortably when he called Hohenheim 'Dad'. It was weird calling your dad 'Dad' when he hasn't come home for a very long time."We also made it complicating in here."

"Like a Labyrinth?"

"You could say that, but it's less complicated. So just follow me closely."

Allen did as Edward told him to, trying his best not to bump into his acquaintance's back again in the dark. It was simple enough to do that, but when someone stops all of a sudden and then turns left or right, then that would be pretty hard.

Edward stopped along with Allen who nearly bumped into him again. He raised his hand to the top of the passageway searching for a metal handle that'll lead them out. His left hand felt a cold round metal attached to the stone ceiling.

His insides jumping with satisfaction, he gripped the handle and pushed it up as hard as he can and a cold, stale, morning awaited them outside as he and Allen climbed up.

They were still in Munich, Edward told Allen, not to some far city or in the middle of nowhere. They were in another dark alley somewhere and train whistles could be heard nearby.

* * *

"I think London will be the best choice," said Edward. Allen immediately shook his head.

"If I go back to London, _they'll _find me more easily," Allen explained.

"Are you talking about those 'Noah's' and Akuma?" asked Edward.

Allen hesitated for a bit, not meaning the Noah's, but the Order and his vow. Then he nodded.

"Then where should we go? Venice? Rome? Vatican City? Madrid? I can speak Italian, Chinese, Latin, Spanish, German, and other languages that are pretty popular," said Edward

Allen thought for a moment before saying, "Rome. That's the best one I can think up of."

Edward took out his wallet and counted the money he had.

"We've got enough, but barely. It's going to be a one-way trip to there," said Edward stiffly.

"Okay. I was a street performer when I was young so we can have money quickly once we're in Rome," Allen reassured. Edward sighed with relief. But Allen narrowed his eyes and ask, "What about your dad? Won't he be worried? You don't have to come with me."

Edward turned to look at Allen with his brilliant golden eyes. He answered, "You don't have to worry about that. As for my dad, he won't be that worried. I've been through life-threatening situations before."

The rest of the way they were silent.

* * *

They bought the normal class seats and sat down comfortably on the soft red silk cushioning the seat. Allen always took either first class when he was in the Order or third class with Mana and during his times with Cross Marian. After that, it was the Ark.

He could've used the Ark to get inside of Rome quickly, but he didn't want to risk it with the Order and Noah alert and to break his vow he made after he left the Order. He also didn't want to risk Edward growing more suspicious of him getting hurt because of him. Allen doesn't want to cause anymore grief. So far, he was the only one who didn't care about his scars and Innocence. He also was the first non-accommodater and civilian to not feel one of those sympathize from what he had been through.

Timcanpy fluttered around Allen's head contently while Edward stared at the golden golem, his eyes going around in circles as Timpcanpy flew around in circles.

"Hey Allen."

"Hm?"

"What's that?" He pointed at the golden golem.

"Oh, this is a golem. A device used for communication wireless. Timcanpy's special though. He can record things while he's there and show it to other people at will. He could also grow to an immense size and eat."

"Eat?" asked Edward dumbly. He kept staring at Timpcanpy whose mouth spread into a grin revealing sharp teeth.

"Yes. Eat," said Allen smiling as if this was completely normal.

"Growing _and _smiling, too?"

"Yup."

"Does this technology even exist in the 19th century?"

"It does. You're looking at one right now," Allen said still smiling. Edward just kept on staring.

"….. I can't believe a machine or a device can actually eat…. There needs to be some scientific explanation… but if there isn't, I wonder what Truth is messing me for….." Allen heard Edward mutter.

"Who's Truth?" asked Allen curiously.

"Some _thing_," Edward stressed out on the word 'thing', "That messed up my life."

"Oh," Allen just assumed that Truth was 'God' which was seemingly correct.

The train began to move and both of them stared out at from the window, sinking into their own private thoughts.

Hills of plains just kept coming into view as minutes turning into hours passed. It was nearly evening when the two of them arrived at Rome relieved that nothing dangerous came to the train.

"We need to find a place to stay so can you street perform today?" Edward asked Allen as they both walked along the Roman Coliseum both sightseeing with amazement.

"I need a spot to do my performing, and a box that will attract some people while I'm performing. Can you make one?" asked Allen.

"Sure. I want to do alchemy out of other people's sights. It would be very suspicious if I do."

"Umm…. How about there?" Allen pointed at a dark alley. No one was there and it wouldn't be seen that easily if both of them blocked the electricity.

"There would be okay," said Edward. He walked inside and transmuted a box that was, for once, not in a Gothic style, but in a complicated design with bright colors like the ones for a circus.

"How's this?" Edward asked holding up the box.

"That's good enough," said Allen. He took the box. "Now I just need some clothes to remain incognito."

Edward scrunched his face. "I would need some extra clothes or cloths to do that. I would've brought them if we had the time to get out before the Akuma attacked..."

Then an idea came up.

"You wouldn't mind if I dyed your hair black would you?" asked Edward grinning.

"Umm… No. If that's what it would take or if the dye can get off…" Allen answered uncertainly.

"Here." He transmuted a bowl and poured water from a puddle nearby. Then, he added some grime to it making the water black.

"Now I need you to lean and get your hair to touch the water."

Allen did as Edward told him to. Edward clapped his hands, a second later, Allen's hair was completely black.

"There, is that all you need?" asked Edward. He stood up and patted his hands while Allen marveled at how Edward did that.

"Yup. That's all I need. . . Except for a big ball," Allen looked at Edward hopefully, but he just shook his head.

"I don't have the correct materials to make a big ball," Edward explained. "It's one of the basic laws of alchemy, Equivalent Exchange and all that kind of stuff so . . . yeah."

"Oh," Allen said not quite getting of what Ed was talking about.

"Off you go," said Edward shoving Allen a bit. "I'll be watching over your back as you perform."

"All right."

* * *

Edward watched on top of a building in amazement as Allen did a few flips around the area with a pretty large crowd around him, putting a lot of Euro's into the brightly colored box he made. Allen performed until eight o' clock when the crowd subsided a lot and Allen got tired and decided that he have enough money to get a room at an Inn.

"How was the performance?" Edward asked leaning forward a bit to see Allen's face smiling. His now dyed black hair was getting darker as the sun sets.

"It wasn't bad. It was actually quite fun," replied Allen happily as they walked around the city once again sightseeing. Edward raised his eyebrows, "It sounds as if you haven't done that in a long time."

"I haven't since I was like around….Eleven."

"Eleven? And you are…?"

"Sixteen."

"That _is _a long time," Edward said. He could judge that when he was back as a Dog of the Military.

They walked together for a few minutes in silence before Edward asked, "How much Euro do we have?"

"Around….. 30? 40? I don't know. But I know that we have got enough to stay in an Inn and buy some food. Why?"

"…. I left my coat at my dorm and I know it's all shredded because of Akuma attacking over there."

"So… you want to buy a trench coat that looks like the one you're wearing?" Allen asked.

"Yes."

"….. I'll lend you some money, but in return, you will have to pay me back if you want that trench coat."

Edward suddenly smiled which surprised Allen.

"Uhh…. Yes?" said Allen nervously.

"That's the first time I've heard some Equivalent Exchange from a person from this world!" said Edward. His smile turned into a cheeky grin.

"Equivalent Exchange…..."asked Allen.

"Yup. 'Mankind cannot obtain everything without first sacrificing something. In order to gain anything, something of equal value is required. That's the first law of alchemy,'" said Edward.

Allen cocked his head a bit to the side._What is he talking about…..? Is he some sort of a genius like Lavi? ….Or is he some kind of a psycho? Wait…. Did he say this world?_

"But first," Edward continued, "We need to find an Inn! We can't just stay here and wait for something to happen while the Inn's are getting all full!"

_He looks much more cheerful than before….. Was talking about this Equivalent Exchange cheered him up?_Allen thought. At the corner of his eyes, he saw a building with a heading at the top that said, "Bartholomew Inn."

"Let's check if that Inn has some room," said Allen. He walked up to the door and opened it finding the inside nearly empty except for the bartender cleaning a cup with a pure white cloth.

"This looks as if this is it," said Allen. Edward perked up and ran by Allen's side and peeked through the door.

"Yeah, it does….Heus! Got quis mansiunculas nobis et quam facit constant? (Hey! Got any rooms for us and how much does it cost?)" He ran towards where the bartender is at.

Allen face palmed and sighed. _He's like Lavi on many occasions…._

The bartender looked up and said, "Ipsum, quod est pulchellus rara. Bene ... Hic ya ire. Eam constat X Euro (Customers. Don't get that many every now and then. Well… Here ya go. It costs ten Euro.)" He took out a key with a tag that said 'Locus n. IV' (Room No. 4) and handed it to Edward who immediately ran off to find the room leaving Allen behind with a blank look on his face.

Allen sighed again and followed Edward after paying the bartender and saying "Thank you" in Latin. He walked into the hallway where Edward dashed and saw him fitting the key to their room, opening it, and then walked inside.

He went to where the room and Edward were, and then saw the short blonde boy asleep on a bed like a rock. Seeing Edward sleep made Allen himself feel sleepy, but he knows that some things are supposed to be done before going to bed.

First, he closed the door to their room. Second, he took the key from Edwards hands and placed it somewhere safe. Third, he took Edwards boots off his feet. No one taking care of the Inn would like to have muddy sheets would they? Finally, Allen took his own shoes off and lay down on the bed where he could sleep soundly like Edward.

* * *

Edward woke up groggily in the dark. Don't forget painfully since the four inch scar on his left side of the chest is throbbing. He sat up from the covers and looked around. Allen was sleeping on the other bed. Good. That'll make things easier. He unbuttoned his vest, then shirt and took a look at the scar in the darkness.

Ever since he got to the other side of the Gate, the scar, or more likely the place where Envy killed him hurts each night and the same time. Each time it hurts, memories flash when he was killed and the distant cry of Rose shouting, "Ed!" and Al softly says in his tone of disbelief, "Nii…san?" He also remembers the satisfaction and success look on Envy's face before he looked at Al then blacked out with the agony still shooting out from that place.

He tenderly touched the scar and closed his eyes, trying to block out the detesting images of the time he died and the scene when Envy got caught up in Al's transmutation. Edward wondered what Winry, the Colonel, and everyone else in Amestris would feel if he was gone. It made him wonder of what would happen when Al got his body back and at the same time he was back from the dead.

He jumped when there was a groan from the sleeping figure of Allen and the murmuring of, "Lenalee…. BaKanda…. Lavi… Komui…." Edward sighed with relief and he smiled in the inside when he heard the albino say his friends' names. He took one last look at the scar which was still throbbing, and buttoned his shirt back on. There will be no need to button the vest. The shirt is enough.

He stood up, noticing he stepped on his boots and backed off a bit. _I've gotta thank Allen for taking my boots off, _he thought. _I was so tired from transmuting a lot and riding in the train for over five hours that I couldn't think anymore, except maybe for the Periodic Table._

Edward took his vest and tiptoed quietly to where a desk and a chair were and draped the vest on the chair and tiptoed back to the bed where he lay down and thought about all the events happening to him and Allen. _Hohenheim would probably be worried when he found out that he was gone and the dorms were busted, _he thought. _But he knows me. I can take care of myself even when I don't have any money, though I still wish I have my coat with me._

He closed his eyes after thinking everything through and what to do tomorrow and sunk back in the embracing darkness, the pain still throbbing from the stupid damn scar.

"Damn you Envy and Dante…" he muttered, "Messing up Al's and my life altogether because of your f**king plans, stupid wishes and desire."

* * *

The next morning, the two boys walked around the city after eating breakfast at a local café and worrying about money and Akuma together.

"Which location should we go when Akuma chases us again?" Edward asked. "Don't forget how we'll get there."

Allen smiled and said, "There's no need to worry about how or where we'll get to another location as long as I've been to that location before." _And if the Black Order doesn't recognize my presence in the Ark, _he added in his head.

Edward just had a confused expression on his face but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to look out for Akuma right now so you can take some of our money and buy a trench coat," said Allen. He took out a few Euros' from his pocket and gave it to Edward before running off into the crowd.

Edward just stood there with the money and spaced out as Allen ran.

**_AAN: REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AAN_**

**_Adopted from Akumu Lee Crimson. R&R_**

_**Chapter 3**_

After Allen was gone and Edward was finally finished spacing off in confusion of how Allen can run or sprint through a crowd that fast, he took off to search for a store that would sell some trench coats. He wished that he still have his old red trademark coat, but that would rise a lot of suspicion, especially since the coat is way out of their timeline, literally.

He walked around the busiest area hoping to find a shop or a store that has at least some decent brown German style trench coats. He wants to get one as fast as possible. It feels weird not to have a coat on you while traveling with one most of the time in your life.

Edward looked around enjoying the view he was seeing the in the busiest part of the city, though he would enjoy it more if there weren't so many automobiles zooming. That wasn't very pleasant with the smell of hot steam and gas trailing behind the car and you happened to have to breathe and cough in it.

Finally, he found a shop that at least held different kinds of trench coats. Edward sighed with relief and walked toward it. He caught sight of a trench coat that looked exactly like the one he usually wore when living with Hohenheim. A woman with her hair tied up in a bun near the counter saw Edward walking through the door. She beamed saying, "Grata! Quod tunicam vis? (Welcome! Which coat would you like?)."

Edward smiled back politely and replied, "Germani traditum est, placet. (The German one, please)." The woman's smile grew wider and said, Germani sunt vobis? Quod est a admiratio. Non adepto multo ipsum quod sunt a Germania omnis saepe. (German are you? That's a surprise. I don't get much customers that are from Germany every so often)." And took the coat off the rack and handed it to Edward.

"Quod decem Euro (That's ten Euro's)," and held out her palm. He took the money from his pocket, counted them, and then gave the money to her.

"Gratias (Thank you!)," said the woman and waved a goodbye as Edward walked out of the small shop.

* * *

_**France, Provence Region**_

"Johnny did what?" asked Lenalee with a disturbed look on her face. Both she and Marie decided to take a break from their mission since they tired themselves too much.

"Ahh…. But it seemed like Reever didn't seem to give his consent," said Marie not bothered by her disturbed face (He IS blind), "Though Johnny was adamant about his household business being the reason…. But really, he was planning to go after Allen wasn't he?"

Lenalee sat there feeling sadness overwhelm her. Marie continued, "Science Division people in the Order hold a great deal of classified news and knowledge, so there are particularly strict guidelines regarding withdrawal from the Order… And if you break them, you can be put in jail for life. The Division Chief must be worried about that…."

Lenalee was silent letting all the memories of Allen flood over her, including the one when he said goodbye to her. She spoke after everything in her mind passed through, "What does it mean to be a friend?"

Marie moved his head a little when she spoke those words. She continued, "I wasn't able to say anything at all… While I said that I believed in Allen-kun, back then… To Allen, who left us without saying a word, I wasn't able to do anything at all." She looked up at the blue warm sky. "And at the same time, I realized that I didn't have enough resolve to help him." She looked down at her hands and began to cry feeling many emotions controlling over her. Guilt, shame, sadness. Marie just turned his head toward her as she continued to cry.

"Despite saying things the likes of, 'We're friends', did I choose the Order over Allen-kun?'" She sobbed.

Marie ruffled Lenalee's hair and smiled. "That isn't a bad thing," he said reassuringly. She stopped sobbing, but tears still flowed from her eyes. "After all, here you have Komui and all the bonds you've forged with everyone at the Order through all of these long years together."

He looked at the children playing with their ball, catching it, kicking it, and having a good time.

"I'm the same way. I have bonds with everyone and that's why I'm here. It doesn't mean that you've lost your bond with Allen. Bookman and Lavi… The bonds to Kanda… The bonds with your many friends, with whom you laughed with and fought alongside... No matter how far away we are from one another, we remain connected."

Lenalee's mouth formed into a smile.

"GOAL!" shouted one of the children playing with the ball in French.

"What are you saying it's a goal?" another shouted. The first one ran off to fetch the ball back to his friends.

Marie stood up and said, "Shall we get going? The Headquarters' Gate is opening soon."

Lenalee stretched her arms and stood up and said brightly, "Yup!"

As they began to walk, Lenalee turned her head to see the children staring up at a man… wait… Not just any man..

"What is it Lena…" Marie said but trailed off when he saw the long navy blue haired man pick up the ball and gave it to one of the children, before walking towards them. Marie gritted his teeth and said, "You stupid bastard… Why did you come back?" Tears began to form as did Lenalee (AGAIN).

"You had…. Already…. Finally become free…"

Kanda just smiled and said in his usual rude tone, "What? No 'Welcome back' for me?"

* * *

_**Back to Rome**_

Allen hid inside a trashcan in a dark alley with Edward reading a newspaper. A month has passed since they first met and chased by Akuma. His left arm is covered with feathers again. No thanks to the apocryphos.

"Is it clear?" Allen whispered. Edward shook his head. In truth, he wasn't reading the newspaper, he was eyeing a man with glasses looking around for Allen. The apocryphos. Edward was hiding the trashcan with his body and the newspaper in the dark alleyway so the man wouldn't see it.

Even if the apocryphos saw them, he wouldn't be able to attack because it'll arouse suspicion. But it's still safer to hide Allen like this, though this isn't the best kind of hiding. They rarely had time when they caught eye of the apocryphos to do proper hiding.

"I'll tell you if it's clear," Edward whispered back and continued to eye the man carefully. The man looked at him, but Edward darted his eyes, forcing them to look at the newspaper. It wouldn't be good to let the man know that he was watching him with a newspaper right in front of his face.

The man walked up to him, and Edward's heart pounded fiercely though he didn't show it. He heard Allen took an intake of breath as the man continued to walk slowly towards Edward.

The Amestrian braced himself, looked up from the newspaper and said, "Kann ich Ihnen helfen? (May I help you?)" The man or actually Cardinal looked confused, and then replied. "I'm sorry, I don't speak in German. Would you mind if you talk in English?"

"Was? Sorry, ich verstehe Sie nicht. (What? Sorry, I don't understand you)," said Edward, his heart now in the back of his throat.

Cardinal began to speak, "Look. I'm looking for someone."He pulled out a picture of Allen and shoved it in front of Edward's face. Edward surprised by the picture back off a bit but careful not to kick the trashcan. "Have you seen this boy in the white hair?"

Edward just looked at him blankly, pretending that he did not understand him, and cocked his head.

"Ich wollte sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, was du über so in Deutsch sprechen zu reden! Und erhalten, dass Bild des Albino aus meinem Gesicht (I did say that I don't know what you're talking about so speak in German! And get that picture of the albino out of my face)!"

Cardinal just sighed, put the picture in his coat pocket and walked away.

"Is it clear now?" asked Allen nervously.

"No. Nearly," said Edward as he took the newspaper and began to pretend read it again.

As Cardinal vanished in the crowds, the familiar pain in his chest began to ache, this time it was worse than what I would normally do. _Ughh…. Not now, _he thought. He nearly doubled over, but Allen noticed.

"Ed? Are you okay?" he asked in a low voice, thick with concern.

"I'm fine," Edward grunted, "This happens every night. It's clear now. Get out from that smelly trash can."

Allen let out a long breath that has been held when Cardinal came up to Edward, and lifted the trash lid carefully and silently then crawled out of the trash can. He stood up and dusted himself off with his hands and nodded to Edward, then walked into the dark alley where Edward made a secret entrance that leads into a small room. The small room makes both Edward and Allen their temporary home or stay that is sealed with alchemy.

Edward threw the newspaper into the trash can and followed Allen who is now crouching at the sealed entrance that was covered with trash cans and silently pushing the trash cans off the entrance. Edward clapped his hands and placed them onto the entrance revealing a handle to slide the door that resembles the cellar doors. Allen opened the door and went inside. Edward followed, closed the door, and sealed it.

Inside was dark. Very dark. But Allen and Edward seem to be okay with it since their eyes were accustomed to dark places.

"That was really close," said Edward, trying his best to ignore the pain in his chest.

Allen nodded. "That was way too close. It's a good thing you didn't fall on the trash can when Cardinal was shoving a picture of me into your face. But I still have _that _in my left arm." He pointed at the feathers sprouting from his left arm and glowing. That was the only reason their eyes didn't faze inside of the dark room.

Edward inspected the left arm carefully and sighed, "The feathers are creeping me out. I don't know how you can just point and look at it as if it's no big deal. It makes me want to deconstruct your arm. But I can't do that if I don't know what Innocence is made out of."

"Actually," said Allen, looking at his arm with a slight disturbed look in his eye, "It's also creeping me out. And I really wish you would deconstruct that part of the Innocence because that's how Cardinal can track me. But that's not the point right now." He turned to look at Edward and stated, "What matters is why didn't Cardinal know where I am if I was right behind you and the feathers were sprouting like crazy?"

Edward thought for a moment. "You got a point," he said slowly. "But we're safe… for now."

"Yeah…." Said Allen eyeing Edward suspiciously with one brow raised.

"….What?" said Edward now trying _really_hard to ignore the pain.

"I saw you double over and it looked pretty painful. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Edward lied. Allen didn't seem to be satisfied with the answer, but didn't ask anymore.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Edward asked. "Akuma hunting or making money?"

"Making money," said Allen, "but I'm not going to work tomorrow because of the apocryphos. You need to fix the objects some people gave you to fix. If I did a performance, Cardinal might come back and try to make me a part of him." Both Edward and Allen shuddered at the thought.

"Not pretty. Nor fun," said Edward, his voice suddenly very serious.

"Not fun," Allen agreed. Then the feathers in Allen's left arm stopped wriggling and disappeared into Allen's arm. The only light source was gone and their eyes were adjusting in the darkness.

"Now that," Allen heard Edward say in the pitch darkness, "is the part where I'll say it's the most disturbing."

Allen nodded, his night vision coming to him. He saw Edward pointing at his left arm which is now perfectly normal. Well… as normal as Innocence can be.

Sleep began to fall in them. Edward yawned and said, "'Night." Then lay down on the floor using his trench coat as a blanket.

* * *

A few days later, Edward and Timcanpy watched Allen perform in front of the crowd from a rooftop. This time, they have more money, so Allen could walk around and perform in full disguise as a traveling clown.

Timcanpy perched on Edward's head, alert for anything abnormal near the performance.

It was all well until they saw two people sitting at a bench. One was a navy blue haired man with his long hair tied up into a ponytail and a jolly looking brown haired guy. The samurai had his hand on his forehead, probably having a headache while the brown haired guy was talking to him and gave him something, but that object probably made him angry because he threw that object and sent it rolling near where Allen was performing. The brown haired guy chased after that object and landed right in front of Allen who was bowing on the huge ball.

Tim suddenly shot up and Edward looked at him, sensing something really bad about those two people.

"What is it Tim? You and Allen know them? Show me your memory and make sure to keep the volume down with more accurate memories this time," Edward ordered.

Timcanpy didn't need to be heard twice. He opened his mouth and showed the same blue haired man having an argument with Allen somewhere outside and a woman somewhere around the twenties seems to be having a scare or a fright while a braided long-haired man ignored them and continue to read some kind of a sweets book.

It appeared to be that the navy blue-haired samurai's name was Kanda. _Is he going to kill Allen or was he sent to kill Allen? _Edward thought. Another recording began, this time it was the brown haired guy who is now acting like a zombie with a bunch of other people walking or running around like a zombie.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHOW ME A MORE ACCURATE ONE?" shouted Edward waving his hand, now a fist, in the air. Tim flinched, then changed the recording. Now it was a dark green haired girl around Allen's age and the brown haired guy talking to Allen nicely on a boat this time.

"I told you!" said the brown haired guy who's name appeared to be Johnny. Told her what?

"You're right!" said the green haired girl who's name is Lenalee. "Johnny has been watching you closely!" she told Allen. The recording ended.

Edward narrowed his eyes and took a look towards Kanda and Johnny. Johnny seems to be nice... But then, at a time like this, there's some people who act like they're trustworthy, but aren't... Like Dante. Soon they were walking away, Kanda with a mad expression and Johnny trying to persuade him to go before he has time to do something... bad. Good. But he still felt that something bad is going to happen….

_Watch more carefully,_ Edward thought. Tim did the same as he perched himself back on Edward's head.

Suddenly, some kind of a hole appeared right under Allen and one of those huge Akuma swallowed him up along with a small girl. It seems as if the Kanda and the other guy noticed this, they turned around ran towards the scene. Kanda had a sword in his hand and Johnny didn't seem to have any- Wait…. A sword?

Edward clapped his hands and rested his left hand on his automail turning it into his signature blade, before the Akuma exploded leaving out a very exposed Allen with his Crown Clown and Johnny cried out, "Allen!" with delight. Delight…..?

Kanda got ahold of his sword and sliced another Akuma with it before turning around to face Allen.

_So he also has Innocence, _he mused. Johnny suddenly hugged Allen catching him off guard. Allen just carefully hugged him back before dashing off, but Kanda got hold of his clown outfit and pulled him back to get the makeup off with a piece of cloth revealing a pale face and that strange scar.

They seemed to be talking about something that made Allen's face go into shock and dismay.

_What are they talking about? _He thought before more Akuma appeared out of nowhere and started to attack. _No time,_he thought and got into the position to jump, when Allen jumped to where he was and quickly shouted, "Let's go!" and ran, Tim flew after him. Edward looked down at Kanda and Johnny, before he joined them.

"Tim!" shouted Allen as they both ran, "Take us to the most isolated place you can!"

"What just happened?" Edward shouted to Allen as they ran on the roof and jumped to another.

"I'll explain to you later!" Allen shouted back before they jumped down to a flight of stairs on one side of the building. Once they were down, he deactivated Crown Clown.

"Fine!"

They kept on running and following Timcanpy before he noticed something in Allen's hair as they entered a tunnel. Something black…. But it doesn't matter right now with this situation going on!

Timcanpy seemed to notice it too. He chomped on Allen's head then swallowed the thing while Allen cried out, "Oooowwww! W-W-What's with you Tim?" During that time, they both stopped and panted for a bit before Allen doubled over in the tunnel.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked with concern. He crouched down to see him clutching the left side of his body.

"Nngh!" was the only answer he got. Allen clenched his left hand and grinded his teeth while Edward grew frustrated.

"Answer me Allen!" Edward shook Allen's shoulders as his skin turned grey. Wait… GREY?

"Allen, what's happening to you?" he shook Allen's shoulders more and Allen shouted back, "I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm FIINNNNEEEE!"

"You are obviously NOT fine!" Edward retorted then he shook Allen some more.

Allen suddenly froze, his grey skin turning even greyer, like... ash.

"God! What the hell is happening here?" Edward shouted in frustration as he stood up and flailed his arms. He looked down at Allen and heard him say, "Mana?"

_Mana...? _Was what Edward thought before an Akuma suddenly appeared below them. Edward cursed and took his automail arm and stabbed the Akuma in the face. At the same time, a sword came down on it releasing a huge spurt of its blood. Instinctively, he swung his automail blade to whoever the person wielding the sword. The blade got blocked, but that didn't stop him. He turned around and stopped, he needed answers from that person and he needs to know who it was. He looked up. Edward found himself crouching with a blade pointed at his neck and his blade pointed at Kanda's who was standing.

"Who are you?" Kanda growled. Edward glared back, "That's none of your business. Are you here to kill Allen or what? If you do, you'll regret it."

"Allen!" Johnny called out before he tripped and fell flat on his face. He then mumbled some stuff then looked up."Oh…." When he saw two people pointing their blades at each others throats and Allen groaning in pain.

"Aren't you the one who's going to kill Allen because he's a Noah, you Noah?" said Kanda in a dangerous tone, his grip tightened on his katana, Edward observed, handle.

"No. I'm not a Noah. Why would _you_ say Allen is a Noah?" Edward shot back. Both blades were still pointed at their necks.

"None of your business," Kanda countered. Edward continued, "Whatever you say about my eyes, I inherited them from my father. So I'm clearly not a Noah. And if I was, then I'll kill him approximately one month ago."

"Prove it," Kanda demanded.

"There's no time, nor evidence to prove it!" Edward shouted. He shifted around a bit only to find the tip of the katana closer to his neck.

Both of them stood in this position until Allen shouted towards them, "Kanda, Ed, it's okay."

"It's NOT okay Baka Moyashi/idiot!" they shouted at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

"I didn't mean '_that'_ okay!" shouted Allen as he curled up in pain and grunted.

"What do you mean _'that' _okay?" both Edward and Kanda shouted. They glared at each other, again.

Kanda sighed and reached his hand towards the white haired boy but Allen slapped it away.

"Kanda… I don't get you…" Allen said glaring at the samurai. Kanda just glared back.

"I'm really happy that you're alive, but what about Alma? Weren't the two of you finally free?" Kanda stared at Allen intensely. Edward just looked at them confused, and then looked at Timcanpy suspiciously. The golden golem jumped and zoomed away to hide behind Allen, who was giving Kanda an enormous lecture about a boy named Alma and something about him and Kanda's freedom, he then ended it up saying, "WHY DID YOU GIVE UP YOUR HARD-WON FREEDOM?"

Kanda grabbed Allen's clown outfit and lifted the boy up.

"Even if it's you, I swore I'd take this to my deathbed without telling a single soul you gave it to us. Those last moments with Alma belonged to me, and me alone. That's the very proof that him and I are free," said Kanda eyeing the boy even more ferociously.

Edward glared at Tim before noticing that Allen started to cry. He was about to comfort him when he heard another sob from someone else. He turned towards where the other sobs were coming from just to see the other guy crying.

"Oi…. John..." said Kanda before he turned around. Surprised, he shouted, "YOU STARTED CRYING, TOO?"

Right at that moment, Allen just crumpled to the floor once Kanda loosened his grip when he saw Johnny crying. Edward sighed, took one last glare at Timcanpy for confusing him, turned his automail back, and picked Allen up in a piggy back style.

Kanda just, "Tch" –ed and turned around.

"How did you hurt the Akuma? I don't think you're an accommodator of Innocence," he asked.

Edward just made his poker face and answered matter-of-factly, "I don't hurt them. I paralyze them."

He turned around and faced Edward with a scary glint, but was disappointed that Edward didn't flinch or was affected by his gaze. "Tell me more clearly," he demanded. "Are you an accommodator or not?"

"I'm not. I can only paralyze or shock them. Not kill them," said Edward.

"... How?"

"Secret."

Kanda turned back to try and strangle Edward when Johnny said, "Wait, before you carry Allen or try to strangle each other. Check the wound from Mugen first!"

Kanda stopped, and looked at Edward expectantly. Edward sighed before he let Allen down and began to open up his clown outfit and unbutton the white shirt. What he saw there was worse than what he saw on Allen's left arm. There was a scar over Allen's stomach, but it didn't look like a scar anymore. Feathers were sprouting from the wound making Edward itching to pull it out. Luckily, he didn't.

Kanda and Johnny were talking about the wound as if it was normal, but Edward just felt a bit too sick to even listen to what they're saying. Sure, he saw the exploded parts of Nina, a sliced up woman, and Basque Grand's death. But this, was way different from his past experience. He_really _needed to know what's going on.

Screams were appearing from somewhere outside of the tunnel. Edward looked. Nothing there... He often heard screams ever since he was in this world, but nothing happened or showed when he heard those screams. He just thought it was his imagination, until he met Allen. That's when he knew that those screams were Akuma's.

"Akuma are coming, we better hurry," Edward said abruptly. He buttoned Allen's shirt back and did the same to the clown outfit and carried him back into the piggy back style. At first Kanda looked skeptical, until Edward nodded at the floor where he heard the screams that are getting louder and louder. The portal like openings appeared revealing more Akuma.

"Better hurry…." Edward smirked. "Then you'll tell me what the hell is going on here."

Kanda just looked _pissed._

_**AAN: REVIEW! **_

_**P.S. **_

_**If you like FMA DGM crossovers check out my story Purpose.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AAN_**

**_Adopted from Akumu Lee Crimson.R&R_**

_**Chapter 4**_

Kanda ran with his sword slashing it everywhere about and killing each Akuma with each graceful but deadly stroke. Edward was just carrying Allen around and dodging every strike and bullets the Akuma sent while Johnny carried their enormous, I _mean_, ENORMOUS luggage.

When they finally reached an Inn they could stay without the Akuma attacking them at every corner, Kanda and Edward began to argue like Mustang and Edward would back in Amestris and Kanda and Allen would during missions and the Black Order HQ after they paid. Courtesy of Allen's money from performing and Kanda's uniform that had expensive ornaments that the innkeepers greedily took.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO DO WITH MOYASHI YOU DAMN NOAH!" Kanda shouts with Mugen pointing threateningly at Edward's throat.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU THAT I'M NOT A DAMN F**KING NOAH!" Edward would shout back with his automail blade pointing threateningly at Kanda's throat. "MY EYES ARE GOLDEN BECAUSE OF A ONE IN A MILLION CHANCE FROM MY DAD!"

"HOW SHOULD I TRUST YOU?" Kanda remarked.

"HOU SHOULD I TRUST _YOU_?" Edward countered. " YOU POINTED YOUR DAMN SWORD AT ME FIRST!"

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN THAT SISTER COMPLEX, KOMUI!" Kanda shouted back.

(Meanwhile, Komui and Lenalee are fighting inside of his office. In the middle of the sibling fight, Komui sneezed into his coffee.)

Johnny sighed exasperatedly, _It's just like the Order except that Allen's the one who's unconscious and… Edward was it?... is in his place to argue with Kanda._He turned to see Allen sleeping peacefully while the two newly rivals argue and held his hand. Kanda turned to look at what Johnny was doing and Edward did the same.

"Trying to wake him up again?" Kanda asked lowering Mugen.

"Yup!" said Johnny as Timcanpy landed on his shoulder watching Allen. "We might as well try reading aloud General Cross' debt notices this time."

Edward clapped his hands and turned his automail back as Johnny continued, "But I don't think this is ordinary sleep. He's probably fighting against the Fourteenth's memories .

Kanda, now calm and solemn, remembered Alma's dying and cracking face saying, "That boy's a Noah."

"Allen's fighting," said Johnny confidently, "the battle's only begun. Right Allen?"

Of course, Allen didn't say anything, but Edward laughed inside of his head when Kanda looked at Johnny as if he was crazy that Allen _would _say anything while he was asleep.

"It's here. Your goal is here. I'll be a signpost for you all right?"

Once again, the sleeping boy didn't say anything and silence ensued in the small room.

Suddenly, Kanda opened the door and went out.

"Kanda?" Johnny said looking up before he slammed the door.

"Leave him be," Edward said. "I think he senses that someone or something is following us. I could tell because when we got here, there was some kind of movement around the place. But it's definitely not an Akuma."

Johnny just nodded and continued to stare back at Allen's peaceful sleeping face while Edward did his usual automail maintenance. He does not want to break it in the situation. If he does, he's in for trouble.

* * *

_**At the Black Order….**_

Komui sipped his coffee while thinking hard. _Where is Allen? Kanda has also gone off to somewhere when we finally met him again when Johnny suspiciously quit the Order. Lenalee and Marie keeps on insisting that they don't know. But something's suspicious about those two… I feel like tearing some kind of a mechanical limb, robot or whatever and put it back together..._

(Meanwhile…. Edward dropped a screw while doing his maintenance.)

"Komui! Do your paperwork!" Assistant Fey yelled at him. Komui chuckled nervously before continuing his overflowing, messy, overdue papers inside his room. He signed a page before taking a look at Fey who was busy doing some calculations of the money the exorcists didn't have and paid it on the Order's tab.

He secretly stopped signing the papers and began to rethink everything of what happened. What _did _happen after Allen left? He knew that Lenalee was depressed for a very long time and began to consult Marie. He did know that Lavi and Bookman are still missing, presumably being held hostage by the Noah and Akuma. But then, where's the location of where the Noah and Akuma are staying? Besides that, Chaoji has been even more determined that Allen is the enemy which Komui began to hate him for that. Chaoji doesn't even know half of what Allen feels and what he does for his own beliefs and clings to the fact that Anita bestowed him on being an accommodator.

_Come on Kanda. Hurry! We can't hold on like this forever, _Lenalee thought desperately after the argument with Komui. _Only Marie and I know about this secret mission. If Levllie founds out, he's definitely going to kill us! And we can't contact each other with golems!_

She paced back and forth in her room and after a lot of rounds, she sat down on her bed thinking about Allen, Johnny, and Kanda gone from the Order. It's quiet without them. Way too quiet. _What should I do? _She thought.

* * *

_**Back at the Inn**_

The door creaked open again and both Edward and Johnny looked up to see Kanda and a blond man with two red dots on his forehead vertically entering.

"Link?" shouted Johnny with disbelief. "You're alive?"

_Why does he look like me? _Is the only thing Edward and Link thought ignoring Johnny.

"Who are you?" asked Edward narrowing his eyes.

"Who are _you_?" Link asked doing the same.

The hold their stares for a moment before Link took a peek at Allen's Noahfication condition.

"So the Fourteenth's memories are taking over Allen now?" Link asked, he turned his head from Edward's burning gaze to Allen's sleeping form.

"Yes," Johnny said. He let go of Allen's hand and stood up meeting Link in the eyes.

"Link, how are you alive? We had your funeral three months ago at the Order."

"Tch, he ran away is what he said but like I would believe him!" Kanda said he had Mugen unsheathed and looked as if he wanted to stab Link through the head.

Edward just sighed and gazed out the window. The moon looked more intimidating than usual. His mind drifted with the overflowing memories from Amestris until Kanda prodded Edward with his damned sword.

"What?" Edward said sharply.

"How can we be sure that you are on our side?" Kanda said with the sword pointed at his throat once again.

"Here we go again…" Johnny said exasperated.

"For the umpteenth time!" shouted Edward standing up to meet him in the eyes. "I met him a month ago and I would've killed him already or take him somewhere to the Noah's lair or whatever you call it already before I met you guys!"

"Prove it!" Kanda shouted back.

And the argument lasted for the rest of the night with Link covering his ears while trying to sleep at the same time on the other bed while Johnny just went back to his sewing work for better clothes in combat.

* * *

"How long would this go on?" Link groaned as he and Johnny took a stroll in the busy part of the town while Edward and Kanda resumed their fight the next day.

"Who knows," said Johnny happily, this is almost like the old days when Allen and Kanda would argue every time in a mission except that instead of Allen it's Edward. Johnny stopped smiling and frowned. "Now that I think about it, Edward's and yours appearances look the same except the fact that you have two dots, you're older than him, and you're bangs are cut short while his are grown out."

"T-Two dots?" Link sputtered.

"Yup!" said Johnny smiling widely.

Back at the Inn, Edward and Kanda are still fighting while Allen fluttered his eyes a bit. The eyes were golden, but soon changed back to silver and grey as it should be, and closed again.

* * *

A week later, Edward began to hear the screams again.

_Akuma! _He thought before shoving Kanda, Johnny, and Link down flat on the floor.

"Wha—"said both Link and Kanda.

"Oof!" cried out Johnny before a bullet shot from the window landing on the floor, still steaming.

"Akuma?" All three of them asked in unison. They turned their heads towards Ed.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Edward confirmed, "Let's get out of here."

**_AAN_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AAN**_

_**Adopted from Akumu Lee Crimson.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Edward looked up to where Allen was sleeping. Those "Akuma" things are most likely after him, but why? He always hears them say, "Fourteenth. I feel the Fourteenth's presence."

_Who is exactly the Fourteenth? _Edward thought.

Another bullet shot past the now broken window and the four of them who were on the floor rolled across the floor to dodge it as the bullet penetrated the wall then fell off steaming even more than the last one.

_That was close! _all of them thought.

"Ahahahahaha!" cackled a voice behind the window. Everyone turned to hear a level two Akuma laughing like a… hyena?

"Three weak humans and one exorcist to kill plus the Noah-sama who's sleeping like a princess on the bed. That's what I call lu-"

The Akuma's sentence was cut off by two_very _pissed people who kicked the hyena laughing and looking Akuma, then got stabbed by two very pointy weapons. One, a katana. The other, was a blade attached to a right arm. So, what that ended up with was…. Yes…. An explosion.

"Don't underestimate humans goddammit!" Edward and Kanda yelled at the same time then glared at each other as they landed. Kanda on the left, Edward on the right.

"Now do you think I'm an enemy now?" Edward growled.

"Maybe," Kanda growled back as the two stabbed another Akuma which is a level three at the same time. The poor Akuma exploded bigger than the last one.

Then, Allen suddenly sat up from the bed and everyone turned around to take a look to see if it was the Fourteenth or the real him. In Ed's case, to see if he was alright.

Johnny had explained a bit about the Holy War… Well… If it was "Holy" in Edward's opinion, and as far as he could see in that 100 year war, it was…. Well…. Too many detesting words to describe it and he couldn't really think that either side is really justifying the whole world. The Black Order just seemed to care only about their religion and throws other people away like trash. The Noah Family are just sadistic bastards that hates human…. But why did that Akuma called Allen, "Noah-sama?" Wait… could it be…

Edward looked at Allen more carefully. Allen's eyes are gold like him, his skin is still ashen grey, and… Are those crosses bleeding out on Allen's forehead?

Allen took the covers off his bed, opened his mouth, and…

"WHO CALLED MY SWEET, ADORABLE NEPHEW A SLEEPING PRINCESS?"

Everyone sweatdropped at the Fourteenth waving his arms, fuming and anger marks all around him.

"BY NOW MEANS! HE _ISN'T _SLEEPING BEAUTY FROM THE FAIRY TALE WHO SLEPT FOR ONE HUNDRED YEARS AND GOT KISSED BY THE BRAVEST PRINCE! HE IS MINE! MINE! GOT THAT? NO ONE ELSES! HE IS _MY_NEPHEW AND IF ANYONE CALLS HIM LIKE THAT! I'LL-"

"Calm down Uncle Neah. No one in this room called me a sleeping princess except... wait…. No one did call me a sleeping princess right?"

A scary silence ensued for ten seconds until Johnny bravely spoke up, "Um, uh, a level two Akuma called you- I mean Allen that. Bu-"

"WHERE IS HE? LEMME AT HIM! LEMMEEEEEE!" Neah took over flailing his arms but Allen probably restrained him from going out and start attacking random people since he didn't run anywhere. Everyone in the room gulped.

"B-But Kanda and Ed destroyed it," Johnny finished cautiously and fearfully.

"Oh," Neah said as he stopped flailing and relaxed letting out a long breath. "Thank goodness. That killing machine deserved it. Oh, sorry about that dear nephew! I didn't mean it- OUCH!"

"Sorry for Neah's-"

"IT'S UNCLE NEAH DEAR NEPHEW!"

"Okay, _Uncle Neah's _–"

"THERE YOU GO!"

"—Behavior. He's overprotective and a bit… you know what I mean."

"Way overprotective and weirder than Hughes/Komui," everyone else muttered.

"What?" Allen asked both curiously and confused.

"Nothing," as Link, Kanda, Johnny, and Edward said not making eye contact with Allen.

_Scary…. _Link, Johnny, and Edward thought.

_Crazy…. _Kanda thought.

"Well, shall we get going?" Neah said promptly hands on the hips. "Reinforcements are coming here you know, TO STEAL MY PRECIOUS ADORABLE SWEE- OW!"

"O-okay," Johnny said while everyone else kept looking at Wonderland with hands behind their backs. Or in Kanda's case, his hand on Mugen.

_**AAN: Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_AAN_**

**_ADOPTED FROM AKUMU LEE CRIMSON R&R_**

_**Chapter 6**_

Allen sighed when Neah took a 'little' break while running through the streets and alleys of Rome with Edward, Kanda, Link, and Johnny. Neah is REALLY embarrassing at some times that he had to punch him inside of his mind to get the idea that he was NOT pleased with his overprotective mind.

As soon as the Akuma decreased from, Edward made a hideout for everyone and beckoned for everyone to get inside. Allen was the first to get in, followed by Johnny, Link, and Kanda. Then he slipped inside and sealed the entrance with a flash of blue making the inside of the hideout dark. Pants that are being heard from everyone from running at a long distance to the point of being here.

"Um, Ed," said Allen.

"Yeah?" Edward replied after taking a deep breath.

"You do know about the Akuma's bullets and poison right?"

"Yeah," he shifted a bit giving Allen the idea that he was frowning.

"So you do know this isn't going to hold out very long."

As soon as he said that, tension filled the air, especially Kanda's who is still very suspicious of Edward.

"Don't worry," said Edward, "I covered the entrance with carbon. With alchemy, I can change how tight and packed the molecules are from carbon. The hardness can be from pencil lead to diamond. It should hold out a bit more than the other entrances of hideouts. When the screams ceases, we'll get out and plan what we should do next."

"Screams?" said Kanda, his air suddenly grew to a very high level of suspicion.

"What kind of screams?"

"That's how I can detect Akuma," Ed said coolly, "It's almost like Allen's eye. Except that I don't see the tortured souls of Akuma. I hear them."

Suddenly, electrical waves were flashing between them like Allen and Kanda when they first met.

"Are you sure you're not an apostle of Innocence or cursed?"

At that question, Allen resisted the urge to slap Kanda. That's the exact reason why out of Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and him, he's the stupidest of the group.

"Let's not go further into the subject," said Allen, "before we're discovered by them because we're making lots of noises from a pointless hidden argument."

Everyone shuffled around a bit in the darkness, and then silence fell. Minutes passed before his eye deactivated and Ed said, "We're safe."

They heard a metallic clapping sound and light streaked in. Edward poked his head out first before climbing up with Allen following.

"Haa. . . That was close," Edward sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with relief.

Allen turned to Kanda and Johnny, "Thank you for _tracking," _he stressed the word before continued. "me, but you two should go back to the Order. If you stay here any longer, both of you'll get in trouble. _Especially_ you Kanda, you'll be a Fallen One soon if you stay here."

". . . Tch! Fine. But you better come back once I settle some things down," Kanda said crossing his arms over his chest. "Lena was bawling her eyes out when you left."

"I…?" said Allen suspiciously. His eyebrows raised a bit before he slowly moved his silver eyes towards Johnny who gulped. Timcanpy following the same suit except without eyebrows and eyeballs.

"Johnny," Allen said.

"Y-Yes," mumbled Johnny.

"Just what exactly did you do?"

He gulped and looked down at his feet, away from meeting Allen's suspicious gaze. Then replied, "I quit the Order."

A tension of silence fell before Allen suddenly started shaking Johnny by the shoulders.

"YOU WHAT?" he shouted.

"I . . . uh. . . . qui. . . teh. . . Oh.. . . dah. . " Johnny said between shakes. " Sooh… Iuh…. 'ave… teh….. steh… wit…. ya….!"

"Um, before you get into all those kinds of oreals Allen," Edward interrupted, initially making Allen stop shaking Johnny, "But would you mind explaining about this Order, Fallen One, and what happened before we met? If all of this concludes to war, then it's best for me to stop tagging along with you. I don't want to be part of an another war, or even close to a war, that is forced on me, ever again."

Allen took his hands off of Johnny's shoulders to see Edward with serious, dark, golden eyes that clearly meant he'd been through misery, despair, and most of all… Hell."

*~i~*

Link stayed quiet, listening and scanning the alley surrounding them, looking for gaps between buildings and places where they could hide or run off to first when the Akuma arrived, until he heard Edward saying, "If all of this concludes to another war, then it's best for me to stop tagging along with you. I don't want to be part of an another war, or even close to a war, that is forced on me, ever again."

_Another? Is he a former soldier?_ Link thought, _Besides that, he said bak in the small hideout that he can detect Akuma with the sounds of their souls screams and can paralyze them with his blade on his right arm. This could mean an additional asset of this war! We would have to have him in order to win!_

"Wait," Link interrupted. All eyes turned onto him. "Did you say 'part of an another war'? Were you a soldier before?"

Edward immediately stiffened realizing he should NOT have said that.

"Well… Sort of…" he said shifting uncomfortably.

"Sort of..?" said Link.

_My thoughts are confirmed!_ Link thought, his insides brimming with success.

"Link, let's leave that topic off for now," said Allen. Edward sighed silently with relief while Link's insides are now clear with disappointment. But he didn't show it, except the eyes.

"The important thing right now is to explain to Ed what's going on and getting Kanda back to the Black Order as soon as possible close to without any trouble."

*~i~*

Ed sighed with relief. If he said to any of them about him being a soldier, hints of Amestris is going to be out and soon, there might be a war between worlds. That's REALLY bad.

Allen turned to look at Kanda.

"Kanda," he said with hardness and determination in his eyes.

"What?" Kanda replied lazily.

"Is it true that the Noah has captured Lavi and Bookman?"

That's what I heard from Lena and the others," said Kanda.

"Now that we have Neah—"

"UNCLE NEAH!" Neah suddenly shouted out of the blue. Everyone sweat dropped (including Kanda).

"Neah—"

"I—"

"Please shut up for the moment. Okay?" Allen asked politely but scarily.

". . . . Fine," said Neah.

"We might be able to rescue them," he finished.

*~i~*

Edward heard of Lavi and Bookman from Allen including some facts on those people he's with now. He nervously concentrated on his ears straining to hear Akuma any moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the more we stand here, still thinking and talking on what to do, the more time they can ambush us," Edward said after hearing a small scream from behind. Around the same time, Allen's eye activated.

"Okay," Allen began, "We have to split up now. So Kanda, see you some time."

But Kanda frowned and asked, "How will I know your location once we split up? And, we have to use the Ark because the building is on an island."

Allen slapped his forehead, completely forgetting the fact where the island was and Kanda could obviously can't swim across over there 'cause he _can't _swim. Johnny opened his coat pocket, and gave the tracking golem he used on Allen to Kanda.

"Here," he said, "Just turn it on, and it'll point to where we are."

Kanda looked at the puffy golem and nodded.

"Now that this chit-chat lecture talk is over, where should we go?" Link asked.

"The Ark of course!" Neah said happily.

"But the Ord—" Johnny began.

"I know they are still using it," said Neah, "I am the Fourteenth you know."

"So what do we do once we get in?" Link asked, "Get caught?'

"Course not! We repel them!" said Neah throwing his hands up exasperatedly.

"Repel?" Everyone including Allen asked.

"Yes, yes. We just repel them back to Headquarters or branches then close off all Gates," said Neah waving his hand in a 'shoo-shoo' gesture.

"Let's do it shall we?" he said grinning.

Johnny, Kanda, Link, Ed, and Allen (who took over) exchanged looks.

_Guess I have no choice but to break my vow, _Allen thought, _Safety is the first priority after all._

"We have no other places to runoff and be safe to go to for a long time," answered Allen.

"I'll take that as a yes, then!" said Neah.

He snapped his fingers making a white diamond appear from the ground startling Edward and walked inside, followed by Johnny, Link, Kanda, and Edward.

Edward turned his head behind him and whispered before entering, "I wonder how you're doing Al. If you're alive or not."

*~i~*

As Edward entered, he expected something older than what he'd seen. He'd expected to see a big ship, but what he saw was a Mediterranean city full of white houses and doors.

This _is the Ark? _Edward thought incredulously.

"I know right?" Johnny suddenly said beside him. Edward jumped while Johnny laughed,

"Don't startle me like that!" he snapped.

"Everyone expected to see a wooden ship, but this is it!"

"I see…" Edward trailed off.

"So, is the repelling finished?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, yes," Neah said, "now you go out of the Gate that's labeled '4'. Now out you go."

"It's not on water is it?" Kanda asked.

"Nope…. At least I don't think so."

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"I never really been there before so I don't know the landscape just take a peek and get back out is what I would do. You haven't thought of that before did you?"

"…..Tch!" was the reply Kanda gave. He opened the door a bit and hurriedly walked out and slammed it shut.

"Always in a hurry…." Neah sighed, "That's what youngsters are."

Edward cracked having heard the word 'youngsters' and twitched his right eyebrow.

*~i~*

Thankfully, it _was _on land. But that wasn't the problem now. The problem was, how is he going to explain to the higher ups? At least the signs are gone now.

"Ugh…" Kanda groaned, "Guess it's better with the plan I use now."

He walked over to the entrance and called out, "Kanda Yuu is here."

Then the Gatekeeper began to move its face and scanned him.

"He's in!" the Gatekeeper cried and the Gate opened.

"Kanda!" Lenalee ran and gave him a little hug before chaos ensued.

"KANDA! HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE MY LENALEE!" a familiar and annoying voice came on.

_Oh no…. _Kanda thought, _Not that blasted Komurin_ again.

True to his word;

"GO KOMURIN Z*!"

"Nii-san. _I gave him a hug. He did not seduce me!" _Lenalee said when the giant robot appeared with a white beret on his head labeled with an orange K. On top of the white beret was the crazy sister-complex supervisor.

"Oh…" Komui said before Komurin got shredded and kicked.

"Noooooooooo!" Komui sobbed as the robot exploded.

"Hmph!" said Lenalee.

"Tch! What a waste of time!" said Kanda.

(A few minutes later.)

"So, what happened that put you missing?" asked Lvellie with his usual snarky and sly tone.

"This."

"….That made you missing for a couple of days?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Akuma's during the mission."

"Weren't there any Finders for that mission?"

"No."

Everyone stared at the destroyed golem Kanda was holding which was still 'bzzzt'-ing.

Lvellie sighed figuring that he had no complaints on it.

"How did you get back?"

"On top of a train when the Gate didn't appear and when I arrived here, I borrowed a boat."

"….. I see," Lvellie sighed, "We'll get you a new one."

"My uniform is also a bit tattered," said Kanda.

"Oh?" said Lvellie.

"Here," Kanda said and opened his coat revealing a tattered uniform.

"Well, we'll sew it up," he said putting his hand up to his forehead.

Kanda, Lenalee, and Komui were sitting in Lvellie's office which was VERY clean compared to Komui's.

"You are dismissed."

*~i~*

Lenalee and Marie walked up to Kanda's room and knocked on the door.

"Kanda? We're coming in."

She turned the knob and found Kanda dressed in a black top with black pants. Mugen was hanging on his left side. He was sitting on a bed reading a book.

"It's about Moyashi right?" he said.

"Yeah," said Marie as he closed the door.

Kanda's room was like his old room back at the old Headquarter's. It just had a table, two chairs, a bed, a window, and a dresser.

"Did you find him?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, "He was fine."

"What about the Fourteenth?" Marie asked.

"He's already awake. That guy has a nephew complex that's even worse than Komui's," said Kanda snapping the book shut.

Marie and Kanda shuddered at the thought of that. Lenalee was just confused due to the fact that she was oblivious to the fact that Komui is overprotective around her.

"Wait, the Fourteenth is already awake?" Lenalee said.

"Yeah. But Allen's still alive so don't worry about it. As I said, he has a nephew complex that's even worse than your brother's."

"When you found Allen, where is he though?" she asked again. She still remembered that day when Allen left the Order.

"It's dangerous for him to be here you know. Don't worry, we have a tracking golem that is able to locate him. But right now, he's inside the Ark. Neah has repelled everyone else inside the Ark so we have to use the old fashion way for missions again," said Kanda.

"Oh, and Howard Link is alive."

"….What?" Lenalee and Marie suddenly shouted.

"Please be quiet. When you are in my room," said Kanda. He rested his head on his left hand which was placed on his cheek.

"Link's alive?" she said, tears suddenly came out, which was full of relief.

"Yeah."

"So Lvellie was wrong after all," Marie said his glazed eyes filled with emotion.

"And there's this strange guy who was with Allen for a month," he said, "He's pretty suspicious. He can paralyze Akuma, but he can't kill them since the technique he used wasn't Innocence. He can detect Akuma from hearing the tortured souls scream. Almost like you Marie, but I think it's even deeper through him since every time an Akuma comes, he flinches and is like trying hard not to cover his ears."

Marie shuddered again. He felt lucky now.

"Besides that, he's about sixteen and is great at combat. He said something about when we mentioned about this war. Something like, 'If all of this concludes to another war, then it's best for me to stop tagging along with you. I don't want to be part of an another war, or even close to a war, that is forced on me, ever again.' It figures he was something like a soldier from a different world. For once, he has golden eyes like a Noah."

Kanda looked at Marie's and Lenalee's shocked expression. "I'm serious. Pure golden, but he's not a Noah. No matter how many times I questioned him and threatened him. The answer was the same and honesty was clear in his eyes. He's not a Noah."

Lenalee and Marie looked down at the floor thinking hard.

_What exactly is going on?_

**_AAN_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AAN_**

**_ADOPTED FROM AKUMU LEE CRIMSON. R&R_**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Okay. Now, _explain,_" said Edward.

At the moment, everyone was in the Musician's Room, and oddly, Neah appeared in his true physical form… somehow. Probably it was because he's in the Ark.

"Let's start from the beginnings of the 'Holy' War..." Allen began.

Starting from there, Allen explained most of it for he's the one that Edward trusts the most leaving the others to fill in on parts that they missed. Soon they explained everything about the Millennium Earl, the Noah Clan, Akuma, Exorcists, the Black Order, Central, the Heart of Innocence, and the cause.

"We exorcists exist to annihilate the Earl of Millennium, his family, and Akuma," Allen finished. "That's why we're in this war. Doesn't matter what age, no matter what reason. When you have Innocence, you're in."

"…." said Ed. Thinking hard on one of the white chairs inside the room.

"Well," said Neah putting his hands in his cream colored coat pocket. "You can turn tail and forget everything about this, or help us save the world from the Earl of Millennium. At least, the bad one."

"I…" Edward began. "I don't want any more deaths." He remembered Hohenheim saying that the deaths in this world are only there to supply the energy of alchemy in his world. It's not a good thing if _everything _was gone in here and everything was there. The balance isn't good and… urgh! Death isn't pleasant. Especially his first time dying.

"I'm not going to turn around with my tail between my legs and let humanity die," Edward decided.

Link now felt relief flooding over his body. It was now clear. Edward is going to join. He looked around to see the rest of the people in here. Everyone else looked a little relieved.

"This war isn't against humans," he continued. He looked at everyone's face. "It's against monsters. That's a fact."

"Glad to hear that," said Neah. "But I hope you don't count me as a monster—"

"Nah, I'm not. You're too human to be one of them. Our main priority right now, is to rescue your friends Lavi and Bookman. It's not a good thing to let another die because of this stupid one-hundred year old war, just for information on… hmm… let me guess… on you."

Neah smiled. "You're smart."

"I was called a prodigy back home. No big deal. Let's find a plan on what we could do to find them..."

* * *

_**At the Black Order! Tralala! (Had to say it.)**_

Kanda sighed in relief looking at his arms that had the crosses which stopped pulsing. That was very…. Unsettling. Those were the signs of becoming a Fallen One to those with Crystal Type Innocence. He stood up from his bed and decided to train.

He took Mugen and headed down to the training room to slice off some moving dummies which he found more satisfying than the dull dummies on a stick that supports pathetically to slice off. Aahh…. Very refreshing indeed. He let his demonic aura out scaring everything around him.

"Kanda!" shouted Reever who was behind him.

"What?" he said with a scowl on his face.

"Mission! Go to Komui's office in—" He checked the watch on his left wrist. "Ten minutes."

"Whatever," and proceeded to go to Komui's room instead of the training room. His arms really need to loosen by a lot. Sadly, there weren't any CROWS to beat up like he had when they were about to do something bad to Johnny. Oh well.

He arrived at the entrance of Komui's office. Taking a deep breath, hoping that the paperwork won't fall on him, he turned the door knob just to find what he didn't want. The towering stacks of paperwork came leaning toward him as he accidentally hit a person carrying a two feet tall stack of papers while opening the door making him drop it.

"Oof!" he said and landed on the floor.

"Oh! You're early Kanda-kun!" said a cheery annoying voice above the paper covered exorcist.

"Don't go Happy-Go-Lucky on me damn sister complex!"Kanda spat as he crawled out of the bottom of the stack, spitting out a sheet of paper.

"Any way! Let's get on to the mission. It seems there is an Innocence—"

_**Somewhere….**_

A small figure with a cloak over its head searched for them in the rain. They need her and him, although he's back at their place, stalling the others. It won't be long until they recognize it's back. Awake, and conscious.

"Curse you! Apocryphos!" A female voice cursed from the figure.

Without them, there would be a high chance that they would die on that stupid rescue mission! Including him. Again. She has to hurry to a place where she would recognize that presence.

_Neah, you're in your Ark right? _She called out with her thoughts on one particular alley. _Let me in._

_**Ark….**_

Neah and Allen perked up. The other's noticed.

"What is it?" Link asked.

Neah grinned, "Seems we have help on our rescuing mission."

He snapped his fingers revealing a door and a dripping cloaked figure appeared. Allen immediately recognized that familiar presence.

"R-Roa—" Allen stuttered as the figure took her cloak off and revealed a familiar figure.

"Noah!" Johnny and Link shouted. Edward looked startled.

"Don't!" said Allen holding up his arm.

"Road what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Helping you and Neah of course. I got my memories back from 35 years ago ever since Neah returned. I'm part of the third side of the war. Against the Millenium Earl. And the Black Order."

Link and Johnny looked dazed.

"B-But what you did at the Rewinding Town—"

"That time. I didn't remember anything of what happened 35 years ago," said Road taking off her dripping wet cloak revealing a white dress with a black ribbon like color and sleeves at the top. "I only remembered his face and things the Earl told me. What the Earl told me was a lie though."

Allen looked at Edward, Link, and Johnny. They seem to be suspicious, especially Edward who just learned what's going on.

"I see," said Allen. "And I know I should've said this three months ago. But thank you for saving me from the Apocryphos, back in the Black Order."

"Wait…" said Link. "Apocryphos? What's that? And what are you talking about Walker?"

Allen and the others now rested their gaze on Link.

"L-Link," Allen said his face was paler than before. "Don't you remember what happened when I was attacked by the Apocryphos?"

"NO! DIDN'T I SAY WHAT THE HELL IS AN APOCRYPHOS?"He shouted. "And why would a Noah help us?"

"Because we're family. The Noah aren't true family. They are just a group of people wiping out an important part of the world's existence," Road calmly replied. "Now… what shall we do to help your friend?"

* * *

_**Amestris...**_

"So, Alphonse," said a short ebony-haired man with an eye patch on his left eye, "do you know where Edward is?"

A small ten-year old boy shook his head.

"The only thing I remember about him is when we were going to t-" Alphonse abruptly stopped.

"Transmute your mother back to life," the man finished. "Is that really the only thing you remember?"

"Y-Yes."

"Are you sure?"

The boy nodded, confirming the man's fears.

He turned around to see Hawkeye who wasn't showing anything on her face, but is clearly worried.

"Um, one question," said Alphonse.

He turned his attention back to the small ten year old.

"Yes?"

"How did you know about our s-secret?" he timidly asked.

"... Do you know what year it is?"

"1910?"

"No, it's 1915, Alphonse."

Alphonse's eyes grew wide.

"Mustang..." said a sandy blond with a cigarette in his mouth. Mustang waved his right hand to quiet him.

"Alphonse, I'm sorry, but you lost your memories of the four years you spend with your brother after the transmutation failed. We'll explain everything to you right now. After this, we'll send you back to Resembool so the Rockbell's will take care of you." He turned to a tan-skinned woman with pink bangs and brown hair. "Until Lior is rebuild, Rose will come along with you."

The boy nodded.

"Hawkeye, prepare the train tickets to Resembool for them."

"Yes, sir!" said the ever strict woman sniper.

He swiveled his chair back to the two people, a baby, and his men under him.

"Now... where to start..."

_**AAN**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AAN**_

_**ADOPTED FROM AKUMU LEE CRIMSON. R&R.**_

**Chapter 8**

_**Amestris**_

Al's first reaction was shock from what he heard from the man in front of him whose name is Roy Mustang.

He just woke up in some building after transmuting Mom with Ed, having no idea what just happened. So wandered around inside the building and out for a couple of days, then ended up meeting a girl named Rosé. She then took him to Central, and met Mustang for the first time, though everyone said they've met several times in the past four years. After that, they were questioning him about what happened to Ed, which he knew nothing about. Finally, they said to him that he lost his memories of the four years he traveled with Ed who was a State Alchemist at that time, and him who was nothing but a soul inside of an armor.

Al swallowed a lump forming in his throat and nervously asked, "Do you know where Nii-san is right now?"

Silence. That was the only thing in the room now. And it confirmed his worst fears.

"S-so he's dea-" But Mustang interrupted him.

"We don't know where he is right now or if he's alive. We're still searching for him, even though most of the military thinks he's dead, my subordinates, our friends, and I think he's alive."

Al sighed. At least he isn't dead... or... maybe he is. No matter, this is Ed that they were talking about. He wouldn't die so easily.

An awkward silence fell between them for minutes.

A door creaked open and Hawkeye was back. Perfect timing.

"I bought the train tickets, sir," she said monotonously.

"Thank you Lieutenant Hawkeye," said Mustang. And she left.

_**Vodkas and Pandas!**_

Mustang felt very lucky that Archer shot his torso and not his eye. Any second longer if he still was standing there, he would've lost his eye or died.

But things changed after he killed Bradley.

After the military declared Ed missing, Hawkeye was acting very monotonous and barely had any expression. Life with paperwork and in the office became much duller without the short pipsqueak barging in at the weirdest of times. It was just... a feeling you can't describe with words. In fact, despite how much he had said in the past that he didn't care for him. He _did_care for him and he also missed him.

The one other thing that had changed, was that he was demoted. No surprise there. But it still seemed that he was always the one in charge. He took a quick glance at his shoulder and narrowing his eyes at the stars and stripes. Back to square one. As a corporal.

"Mr. Mustang?" Al's childish and innocent voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, yes?" he turned his head right back at the now ten-year old boy. He's no longer fifteen for he doesn't remember the four years.

"Um, you look very tired. Are you okay?" he asked. His head cocked to one side with a worried expression.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," Mustang replied bitterly with a smile.

"O-okay then," said Al. Rosé also looked a bit concerned.

Another awkward silence fell between them.

This is definitely the worst awkward moment he had in his life.

_**Pandas and Vodkas!**_

"So let me get this straight. Tyki is also with us, and buying us some time," said Allen.

Road nodded, "Most of the Noah are actually brainwashed, but there's nothing we can do unless the Earl did something drastic..." she trailed off, then shuddered.

"Do you think this is gonna work to save them?" Edward asked.

"It's worth it."

"I trust my sister, no matter the situation is. She helped me go through a lot of things when I was still a part of the Noah_family_."

"I see," said Link who calmed down after a few minutes of Allen coaxing him.

"We should do it tomorrow. We need to have some rest and food," said Neah.

"I agree with you on that," said Edward. "Especially with Allen."

And his stomach, chose to at the moment Edward said that, growl out loud.

Everyone turned to look at Allen who blushed with embarrassment.

"... Told ya," said Edward his face really serious.

Then they burst out laughing, except for Link who just smacked his face with his hand and muttering about 'idiots' and 'no time for laughing'.

_**"Of course! I'm Russian! I know everything about snow!" -Russia**_

Edward groaned as he laid down on a plushy and comfy bed in one of the rooms Neah and Allen made inside of the Ark. Tomorrow would be the day they rescue two people who are Bookman, people who entitled their whole lives to record history and have a good memory. So good that they can remember everything, every detail, and every word.

He chuckled when he remembered Sheska who read so many books in the First Branch Central Library back in Amestris instead of working that she got fired. Then he, Al, and Hughes gave her another job at the Court Martial Office.

_I wonder what she's doing now..._

He shook his head and curled up inside the blankets. It's not too good to be depressed right now. Not when this world is in danger of a seven-thousand year old enemy...

He took a deep breath and let the darkness take over him.

Oddly, that night, there weren't any pains from the scar on his chest.

**_"Aiyah!" -China_**

"WHY THE HELL DOES THE NOAH PUT THE ARK UP HERE?!" Edward yelled.

"Well... it's one of the places they thought was the best," said Road.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY WE'RE NEAR MOUNT EVEREST!"

"Just bear with it. Okay?" said Neah, who was back inside of Allen's mind and body.

"BEAR WITH IT?! I HAVE A METAL ARM_AND _LEG YOU TWIT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" said Link.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T HEAR ME! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SNOWSTORM!"

Yes, apparently, the Noah had put up their new Ark in Mt. Everest, Nepal. Road was in her doll form right now. Neah/Allen has Crown Clown's cloak to keep them warm. But unfortunately, Link and Edward had to go and get some coats from stores before they got up there using the Ark (with Neah's help). And Edward, was NOT in a good mood. Especially when he has automail.

Not fun.

Not fun at all.

"Okay, now I'm going to summon my door. But stay hidden and Neah-"

"It's Allen right now."

"Yeah.. whichever. Did you guys break the gate?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, here goes nothing."

Road popped back into her Noah form and closed her eyes while the rest of them hid in the cold snow up top on Everest.

A red and black checkered half hearted shaped door appeared out of thing air... or more like slid out from the thin air vertically upwards with the color gold rimmed around the edges. As the door opened, someone came out...

**_AAN_**

**_Review? Flames, critism, just review please..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AAN_**

**_ADOPTED FROM AKUMU LEE CRIMSON. R&R_**

**Chapter 9**

"ROOOOOOAAAAAADDDDDDD!" cried a very hysterical daughter complexed Noah. He leaped from the dark gloom inside the door with a longest slow motion ever, glomped her with such force she nearly fell onto a suspicious cold pile of snow which was Allen/Neah.

"MY DEAR LOVELY ROAD! THE APOCRAPPER BASTARD DIDN'T DO ANYTHING PERVERTED TO YOU DID HE?! IF HE DID, I'M GONNA SQUISH HIM, CRUSH HIM, TURN HIS PATHETIC BODY INTO A SHAPE SO UGLY AND DISGUSTING WITH MY USEFUL MANIPULATIVE POWERS! HE'S GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU! OH, MY SWEET, CUTE, ADORABLE, INNOCENT, BEAUTIFUL, PERFECT, PURE, LOVELY, WONDERFUL, SADISTIC, MERCILESS, CARING, DAUGHTER!"

Sheryl tightened his grip on Road, big overflowing wallows of tears along with loud, wait... BEYOND loud sobs and wails came from the daughter complexed Noah.

Almost everyone who was hiding in their pure-white camouflaged outfits barely suppressed to slap their palms immediately towards their faces, especially Link, who is always the type to do that when someone doesn't do their business or jobs right.

Everyone, except for Edward, who immediately got a sharp pang of hurt, from a painful memory of Hughes and the time when he learned from Sheska while staying in the basement in the Rockbell's home with Al. It was just so... painful.

Instead of either nearly bursting out laughing or slamming his hand onto his face tiredly, he snuggled a bit more in the snow, trying to get his mind back on task.

Sheryl at that moment immediately looked up from his touching reunion with Road and turned his head from side to side, his joyous and sobbing form now gone and seriousness took his face. Edward's heart stopped along with the others. If he sees them, it would be over. He could feel his piercing gaze laying on his He turned to Road and asked, "Did you bring some outsiders?"

Road froze for a millisecond. But she recovered quickly cocking her head to the side with her cute childish confusion appearing and confidently replied, "No. I haven't brought anyone. Why would I do that? I want to play!" A smile formed as she clapped delightedly when she said that.

Sheryl frowned, "You're acting strange today Road. DON'T TELL ME THAT APOCRAPPER PERVERT DID *censored* THINGS TO YOU!"

This time, everyone who was hiding in the snow winced when Sheryl said *censored* things to her, especially Road who was looking more than a little disturbed.

"Now, now Sheryl, mind what you are saying in front of her," said a very calm and old sounding voice.

"Huh? Oh, Millennium Earl... Wait... Why are you still in your striped red and white pajamas?" said Sheryl, obviously not pleased when a middle aged man came out. Edward could hear Allen muttering something and fidgeting beside him.

_Huh..._ Edward thought, _I thought from what Allen described the Earl... I thought that he was a fat thing with a weird grayish face and drew him to help me get the idea... which I didn't at all... maybe he has two forms? Yeah, that's more like it._

"Huh? Oh, this? I forgot to change in my normal attire I guess..." he said and yawned. Then scratched the back of his head. He turned to Road and greeted her warmly with some strange glint in his eyes. "Welcome back. I assume you know where the Fourteenth is?"

"No, not really."

"Why, 'Not really'?" The Earl pressed.

"I can sense him… but at the same time, I can't locate him..."

"I see... Now that you are here! We can locate where he is with Wisely's help!" he clapped his hands childishly.

Everyone hiding in the snow sweat dropped a bit. That was odd. A 7000 year old clapping his hands together like a child in his middle aged man form... Weird, don't you think?

When they walked inside, another one of Road's doors opened.

The foursome stood up and shook off the snow that was on their backs walked cautiously to the door.

"Okay, let's go," said Neah. He grabbed the handle of the door and thrust it open. Inside was a pitch black never-ending darkness to the human eye, sending shivers down their backs.

"Are all of her doors like this?" asked Link.

"Sadly, yes," said Neah and walked casually, but cautiously inside.

The others followed suit.

_**AAN**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AAN **_

_**ADOPTED FROM AKUMU LEE CRIMSON. R&R. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER THAT WAS THEIR WORK. REVIEWS EQUAL CHAPTERS!**_

* * *

_**Omake #1:**_

He ran. He ran as if the wind wouldn't match his speed right now… He had to get away before _they _caught him.

Allen jumped from a building to another building somewhere in Munich, Germany. Hoards of insane fangirls are chasing behind him furiously crying out, "Come back my love! You're mine! My own!" or "If you come to me, I'll make you some mitarashi dango! They're better made than Jeryy's!" or "Marrymemarrymemarrymemarryme !*"

Each time Allen heard the insane fangirls cries, he felt drawn to them. _They must have some kind of a psychological phenomenon embedded inside of their minds to have someone they love so dearly and so _insanely _drawn to them. Even as far as to fall in _love _with the psychopathic fangirls and dote, kiss, and… augh! _He thought.

Gradually, Allen began to slow down. Usually, he wouldn't wear down so easily. If it weren't for the Fourteenth's hatred of fangirls, he doesn't even want to think about what would happen.

_Only if Lenalee was here, she could blow them out of Earth. . ._

* * *

_**Omake #2:**_

"Johnny did what?" asked Lenalee with a disturbed look on her face. Both she and Marie decided to take a break from their mission since they tired themselves out too much.

"Exactly what he did," said Marie. "He helped Komui build the next crazy robot, Komurin Z, I think that's what's called."

"For what?!"

"As a payback for him helping Reever and Fey to get his enormous amount of paperwork done less than an hour or be kicked to death by you."

* * *

_**Omake #3**_

"Yeah…" said Allen, eyeing Edward suspiciously with one brow raised.

"…What?" Edward asked.

"I saw you double over and it looked pretty painful. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that Cardinal tried to erase my memory with his mind after he found out that you were in the trash can hiding away from him. The only reason why he didn't get to erase my memory without was because he said that I am shorter than the smallest insect in the world which is the Megaphragma caribea, one of many types of fairy flies. It measures just 01778 millimeters long or 0.007 inches. This kind of insect is a parasitic wasp which lives on the island of Guadeloupe in the eastern Caribbean. It was found in the year 1993. Therefore, I got mad and tortured and beat the f*** out of him until he was begging me to stop. It was that simple," said Edward.

"It's not even 1993 yet," said Allen. "How would you know that?"

"… I don't know. It just came into my head…" Edward pondered at that note and Allen didn't say anything more in their_small _hideout.

* * *

_**Omake #4**_

"T-Two dots?" Link sputtered.

"Yup!" said Johnny smiling widely. "Now that I think about it, why do you have two dots on your forehead?"

"… My only guess is that the two dots tattooed onto the CROWs forehead represents life because two means life if you think about it."

"Why life?"

"Let's just say that in Japan, the number four is the number of death. So if you divided it by two or split it into halves, you would get two. To defeat death, you would need two lives… That doesn't make any sense at all."

"Because you have no sense—"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"—Of humor," Johnny finished.

* * *

_**Omake #5**_

A question formed into the minds of everyone in the room after the Fourteenth had his tantrum.

"Uncle Neah?" Allen asked hesitantly.

"Yes, dear nephew?"

"Where do brotherly/sisterly/nephew/niece/daughter/son or family complexes came from?"

"You really want me to explain?"

"… Now that I think about it, no."

"That would be the best choice for now. I'll tell you about it later when we're safe somewhere else…" Neah sang.

_(In the Ark…)_

"BLAHBLAHBLAHYADDYYADDYYAH—" Neah explained while Allen snoozed on the white table that was in the piano room as his uncle explained where brotherly/sisterly/nephew/niece/daughter/son or family complexes came from along with a two-hour long PowerPoint Presentation… How did he get that when it was launched on the Mac platform on the twentieth of April, 1987?

* * *

_**Omake#6**_

"Don't worry," said Edward, "I covered the entrance with carbon. With alchemy, I can change how tight and packed the molecules are from carbon. The hardness can be formed from pencil lead to diamond. It should hold out a bit more than the other entrances of hideouts. When the screams ceases, we'll get out and plan what we should do next."

"Screams?" said Kanda, his air suddently grew to a very high level of suspicion. "What kind of screams?"

"That's how I can detect Akuma," Ed said coolly, "I bet that none of you know that Akuma's are actually fangirls who loves 'certain', 'cute', 'handsome', 'hot', 'cool', 'gorgeous' bunch who fell into despair when we try to explain that we are not interested in them or jealous of the woman workers who are already a couple with those 'certain','cute', 'handsome', 'hot', 'cool', 'gorgeous' bunch. So now, they are machines with anger at the Black Order wanting attention or revenge to make them feel how they feel. Honestly, I don't even wanna know how they feel because I never will. Be careful."

Silence fell as the 'certain','cute', 'handsome', 'hot', 'cool', 'gorgeous' bunch hung their heads with horrifying images of insane fangirls ready to *censored* them.

* * *

_**Omake#7**_

"WHY THE HELL DOES THE NOAH PUT THE ARK UP HERE?!" Edward yelled.

"Well… it's one of the places they thought was the best," said Road.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY WE'RE NEAR MOUNT EVEREST!"

"Just bear with it. Okay? And—" said Neah, but was interrupted by Edward's huge tantrum from the cold.

"Ed—"

"BEAR WITH IT?! I HAVE A METAL ARM_AND _LBE YOU TWIT—"

"_Ed—"_

"BECAUSE OF THAT I WILL DEFINITELY HAVE A FROST BITE AND—"

"_Ed—!"_

"THEN I WILL HAVE SOME NERVE DAMAGE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE—!"

"_ED—!"_

"WHAT?!"

"We're not on Mount Everest."

"Huh?"

"We're on K2, the SECOND-highest Mountain in the world. It is located in the Karakoram segment of the Himalayan range on the border between the Gilgit-Baltistan region of the Pakistan administered Northern Areas and the Taxkorgan Tajik autonomous County of Xinjiang, China."

"..oh…"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" shouted Link.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T HEAR US! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SNOWSTORM!"

* * *

**_AAN: Review and you get a chapter. Thank you for reading._**


	11. Authors Note

**A chapter for an authors note. I would like to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I am sorry for not updating quickly on any of my stories. Also can anyone draw? I would like to see how my readers see the characters. PM me or review please!**

**I am going to take down Destroyer of Dimensions and Doomsday. I will begin rewriting them but for now they are being taken down unless anyone wants the originals to adopt. **

**Thank You**

**ReenaKanda **


	12. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
